1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a radio timepiece and more particularly a small autonomous radio timepiece in the form of a small travel alarm clock or a wristwatch, with a receiver for receiving coded time information to actuate a display device. In case of a deactivated receiver, the display device is advanced by an internal time keeping circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
A radio timepiece here is not intended to signify a radio or television receiving device (worn for example on the arm) or a personal paging device that may be additionally equipped with a timepiece. Instead, radio timepiece is intended to signify a timepiece including a receiver for periodic reception of coded, absolute time information in order to derive a time display from the decoded information. The receiver is permanently tuned to at least one transmitter (usually in the long wave range). In the case of an autonomous radio timepiece, an additional time keeping circuit is provided to advance the time display during intervals in which--because the receiver is deactivated to save energy or because of transmission interruptions--no valid time information is being received. For additional information relative to a radio timepiece of this type, reference is made to DE-OS 37 31 956 herein incorporated by reference. While the radio timepiece described in DE-OS 37 31 956 is equipped with manually actuated push buttons, these do not concern the operation of the radio timepiece proper in the sense of the display of the instantaneous absolute time information received and the internal advancement of the display based on the received information, or the next verification display as the result of new radio reception information. These push buttons merely serve to set an alarm and deactivate an alarm signal when the set point in time has been attained.